Long Live the King
|Season = 3 |Antagonist = King Xenon |Setting = Attica |In-Universe Date = Year 2 |Production # = V0114 |Filming Dates = 23 October to 29 October 1996 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Sonny Gordon and Patricia Manney |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Timothy Bond |Order in Series = 48 of 111 |Order in Season = 11 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 87 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "The Lady and the Dragon" |Next Episode in Series = "Surprise" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "The Xena Scrolls" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Here She Comes... Miss Amphipolis" |title cap image = }} Summary Hercules and Iolaus are walking through the forest and are heading to Alcmene's house. Iolaus has just recieved a letter from Hector, the aide of King Orestes...calling for his support/help with King Orestes, Iolaus's cousin. King Orestes is planning on making peace with the kingdoms in the area--one of them is the kingdom of Garantis, where they will talk to King Xenon, Hector is afraid that King Xenon will try to do something. Hercules tells Iolaus that he must go and aks Iolaus if he should com along, but Iolaus says he can manage it himself. Iolaus meets up with Hector and Linus and then with Niobe. Xenon invites Orestes to the stag hunt where Hector, Linus and Niobe's fears turn out to be true; an assasin kills Orestes, but since Iolaus is there he immediately takes up the role.....and nobody notices a thing. Xenon, Orestes/Iolaus, Niobe, and Hector proceed to the next kingdom as planned. There they speak to King Phaedron and make peace with him...(who by the way acts crazy...but really isn't). A little later King Xenon arrests Orestes/Iolaus for attempting to kill King Phaedron. He has 'proof because of King Orestes's arrow, which he had given him on the day of the hunt. Queen Niobe goes to Phaedron's wife Queen Uriana, who knows that he is inocent and arrranges for Orestes/Iolaus to get out of jail. Meanwhile several of the other kings have arrived with Xenon to greet them (Iolaus suspects he will try to kill them). Xenon tries to kill Orestes/Iolaus when he comes out but instead gets killed as well, with the rest believing that Orestses indeed is dead. Taking this oppurtunity, Iolaus says goodbye to Niobe and heads back to Alcmene's place where Hercules is...working. He gives him a hand and Hercules comments "It's good to have you back Iolaus". Disclaimer "No Stags were bagged during the production of this motion picture." Gallery File:Long_live_king_01.jpg|Peace Takes Trust File:Long_live_king_02.jpg|I Would Be Honoured File:Long_live_king_03.jpg|Your Life May Be in Danger File:Long_live_king_04.jpg|The Darkening of the Sun File:Long_live_king_05.jpg|Orestes, Hold On File:Long_live_king_06.jpg|Into the Pit! File:Long_live_king_07.jpg|We Can Do This, Iolaus File:Long_live_king_08.jpg|Why Act Like I'm Crazy? File:Long_live_king_09.jpg|I Love You, Niobe File:Long_live_king_10.jpg|Phaedron is Your King! File:Long_live_king_11.jpg|Boron Tried to Kill Phaedron! File:Long_live_king_12.jpg|Niobe Fires at Xenon File:Long_live_king_13.jpg|Niobe Grieves for Iolaus File:Long_live_king_14.jpg|She Was Royalty Background Information *Min Windle, who plays a young woman in this episode, is usually a stunt-double for Renée O'Connor on . *This episode is a sequel to the previous season's "King For A Day." *Michael Hurst stars as both Iolaus and King Orestes. In the popular still photograph of Iolaus holding the dying Orestes, the special effects team had not been at work yet so Michael Hurst is holding his stunt double. *Michael Hurst had a third episode in mind where Iolaus finds out Niobe had a child that is probably Iolaus'. The ghost of Orestes would appear and a third identical cousin would show up. He never got the story scripted out before the series came to an end. Behind the Scenes *John Schulian's final episode as showrunner. Links and References Guest Stars * Lisa Ann Hadley as Queen Niobe * Roger Oakley as King Xenon * Derek Payne as Hector Other Cast * Ross McKellar as Linus * Peter Ford as Boron * Walter Brown as King Phaedron * Ilona Rodgers as Queen Euriana * Crawford Thomson as Arcarius * John Tass Parker as Minister (as John Parker) * Andrew Glover as Illegibus * Lulu Alach as Clemitus * Ranald Hendriks as Cleitus * David Downs as Choleus * Min Windle as Young Woman * Kingi Gilbert as Xenon Guard #1 * Kelly Greene as Phaedron Guard #2 References * King Orestes * Attica * Garantis * Feast of the Dark Sun * Marathon * Prince Vargas * Macadamia Season Navigation de:Lang lebe der König Category:HTLJ Season 3 episodes